La última impresión
by Neutral HD
Summary: Pienso en todo esto mientras espero que Duo Maxwell haga su aparición anual. Cuatro años han pasado desde que abandonamos nuestras vidas militares y él, desde el término de los conflictos armados, cada año aparece en la misma fecha, sin importar en qué parte del mundo esté yo instalado [HeeroxDuo] [NC-17] [POV Heero].


**La última impresión.**

"**Pagamos un precio por todo lo que obtenemos en este mundo; **

**y aunque merece la pena tener ambiciones, **

**no las conseguiremos fácilmente". **

**Lucile Mon Montgomery**

**Capítulo I.**

**I**

En tiempos de paz gran parte de la vida de un soldado extremista pierde importancia: no hay misiones peligrosas ni ninguna labor necesaria que le inste a poner en riesgo su vida por el bien de la humanidad. Se pierde, por lo tanto, el objetivo principal y no queda más que buscar nuevas labores a las que dedicarse, aunque sean cosas normales como asistir a la universidad y tener un trabajo. Al comienzo es difícil habituarse a tener todo ese tiempo libre para hacer lo que se quiera; intentas varias actividades y nada parece llenarte completamente, hasta que comprendes que la vida diaria es un conjunto de pequeñas cosas con las que no hay que obsesionarse. Sólo así puedes encajar en la sociedad.

Al contemplar el nuevo escenario mundial me siento satisfecho con los progresos políticos que se han alcanzado en cooperación con las colonias espaciales. Por primera vez en la historia, no hay roces militares entre países y la gente habita en un clima de seguridad y tranquilidad en todo el universo. Aún queda mucho por resolver en otros tipos de problemas, pero ya no parece un sueño imposible que llegue el día en que la gente no tenga la guerra, el delito, el hambre y la contaminación como sus principales preocupaciones.

El concepto de nuevo mundo que está en mi mente se refiere a una sociedad justa de personas que vivirán en una armonía perfecta. Mentiría si no dijera que veo en la actualidad señales de que es posible lograrlo en un plazo no muy extenso. Pero, ¿es ser realista el creer que podremos llegar a ese nuevo mundo pronto? Yo creo que lo es. Hace tres años atrás nadie soñaba siquiera con la ausencia total de conflictos militares y ahora eso se ha cumplido. Sé que de algún modo suena ilusorio, pues el camino que recorre la humanidad no es recto y está lleno más de errores que de aciertos, sin embargo, creo que no importa cuántos errores se cometan y cuánto se aleje del camino correcto; siempre existirá gente como nosotros, los ex pilotos gundam, que se encargarán de empujar un poco más allá en la dirección correcta. Por eso fue que luchamos tanto.

Pienso en todo esto mientras espero que Duo Maxwell haga su aparición anual. Tres años han pasado desde que abandonamos nuestras vidas militares y él aún no decide establecer una residencia fija. Se dedica a vagar por todo el mundo en busca de algo que, estoy seguro, ni él mismo sabe qué es. Pocos meses después de que yo destruyera el refugio de la fundación Burton, quienes amenazaban con iniciar una nueva guerra, él me encontró en Japón, justo en vísperas de navidad. No parecía tener un objetivo planeado al ubicarme y sólo se dedicó a pasar algo de tiempo en mi compañía. Desde entonces, cada año aparece en la misma fecha, sin importar en qué parte del mundo esté yo instalado.

Miro por tercera vez el reloj y me percato de que se está retrasando. Hay otro detalle invariable en cada una de sus visitas: siempre aparece a las seis de la tarde en punto, como si incluso ese horario y no sólo el día tuviesen un significado especial para él. Por mucho tiempo he sospechado que esta fecha marcó en algún momento su existencia, pero probablemente jamás llegue a saber qué fue lo que le sucedió. Él jamás habla de su pasado anterior a la época de guerra en que lo conocí.

Son las ocho de la noche. Me asomo por el balcón de mi departamento en el centro de Santiago, la capital de un país de América del Sur, en el sector latino de la Tierra. Poca gente transita por la avenida principal y no hay señales de Duo por ninguna parte. Comienzo entonces a preguntarme si quizás esta vez no me pudo localizar, y enseguida desestimo esa idea. Como ex piloto gundam, tengo la obligación de comunicar mi paradero a Preventer cada vez que decido viajar, y sé que él tiene la costumbre de colarse en aquel sistema para dar conmigo. La única posibilidad que queda es que simplemente haya resuelto no venir.

Decido comprobarlo, por lo que me acerco a mi computadora y no demoro demasiado en enlazarme a los servidores de Preventer. Enseguida logro confirmar que, efectivamente, Duo ingresó hace tres días al sistema. No sale su nombre firmando la intrusión, pero no hay muchas personas que logren aventurarse en esas redes y no sean descubiertos en el intento. Para mí, es seguro que obtuvo mi dirección. Él vendrá.

Regreso a mi posición en el balcón dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario, y es, en ese preciso momento, cuando distingo al otro lado de la calle una figura en la que antes no había reparado. Está sentado bajo un portal, tiene la cabeza inclinada con un jockey negro cubriéndolo de manera que no puedo verle el rostro, pero la larga trenza que asoma por el costado de su cuello es todo lo que necesito para identificarlo.

La sutil sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro en ese momento es casi inconsciente. Duo Maxwell, ¿acaso estás dudando si venir o no? Eso es un evento nuevo. Jamás había percibido algún tipo de inseguridad de su parte al aparecer. En cambio, sí había notado en cada visita la urgencia que le asalta en los minutos previos en que decide marcharse. Lo hace rápidamente, como si hubiera una voz gritando en su cabeza "sal de aquí, ahora y rápido". Nunca he podido deducir qué es lo que le lleva a una retirada tan repentina. ¿De qué huye?

Desciendo hasta el primer piso por las escaleras y salgo al exterior. No le dirijo ninguna mirada mientras paso por la vereda del frente, pero sé que él no se encuentra tan ignorante de su alrededor como sugiere su postura inclinada. Camino dos cuadras hasta llegar a un inmenso árbol de navidad, dándole tiempo para que tome su decisión. Sé que no tendré que esperar mucho; al ver que me he movido, con toda seguridad su naturaleza impulsiva le llevará a seguirme.

El enorme pino de siete metros de altura se ha dispuesto en ese lugar para que niños pequeños se sienten en las piernas de un hombre gordo vestido de rojo que pretende ser Santa Claus. Mientras observo esa escena multitudinaria, siento su presencia a mi lado.

—País latino —dice, dirigiéndome una sonrisa— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar alguien aquí que hable buen inglés? Estuve a punto de perderme.

Me pregunto si esa es su forma de justificar su demora, aunque no tenga obligación de hacerlo. Nunca hemos pactado nada de estos encuentros y hasta el día de hoy él finge, o al menos pretende, que son casuales.

Permanecemos un momento en silencio, siendo testigos de la ansiedad que embarga a los niños que esperan su turno para expresar sus deseos.

—¿Crees en navidad? —me pregunta de pronto. Enseguida comprendo que lo que realmente me está cuestionando es si soy o no creyente.

—No —le respondo, con sinceridad, pues no profeso la religión católica como sospecho que él hace, ni ninguna otra—, sólo sirve para recordar que ha pasado un año más.

—¿Un año más desde qué?

—Desde que todo terminó.

Él asiente y se queda otro breve momento en silencio, seguramente recordando los tiempos de guerra.

—¿Sabes lo que me recuerda navidad? Que hace tres años, aquel día follamos.

Lo dice con humor, como si fuese una broma inventada y no precisamente lo que sucedió entre nosotros cuando me encontró en Japón en el año 197 AC. No dejo pasar la oportunidad de recordarle que es la verdad. De alguna forma, siempre me molesta que intente escapar de todo, incluso de los recuerdos más vanos.

—¿Tan bueno fue? —Mi tono de voz expresa sarcasmo y él se echa a reír con ganas; es decir, escandalosamente, procurando que cada persona que está cerca se vuelva a mirarlo.

—¡Vaya! Tenías sentido del humor, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

Calla de golpe. Su expresión de alegría desaparece de su rostro y sus ojos se estrechan, peligrosos. Está mirando a los niños que tenemos al frente con lo que podría ser enojo, pero de alguna forma adivino que no es un sentimiento contra ellos, sino contra sí mismo, como si el verlos le recordara que no podía reír tan contento. No en estas fechas.

El día, la hora y los niños, memorizo en mi mente. Todos detalles del pasado desconocido de Duo Maxwell. Sus ropajes de sacerdote podrían ser otro elemento a considerar. ¿Los lleva como señal de respeto a ese Dios cristiano o como una burla? No podía saberlo. Duo parecía ser creyente —llevaba un crucifico en el cuello—, pero jamás le vi persignarse, rezar o tener problema alguno para matar durante la guerra. ¿Sería también algo que lo marcó en el pasado?

—Deja de darle vueltas.

Se sobresalta y sus ojos se clavan en mí. Tiene una ceja alzada y la mirada más seria que me ha dirigido en su vida. Parece preguntar "¿qué sabes tú?". Yo no sabía nada, excepto que esos recuerdos le torturaban y tenía que hacerlo parar.

Doy media vuelta y me encamino por la calle dando por seguro que él me seguirá. Lo hace, lo sé porque a cada paso siento su mirada inquisidora clavada en mi espalda. Se ha quedado con una duda y eso es algo que Duo Maxwell no resiste bien. Tarde o temprano lo preguntará. Ahora solo está maquinando una forma adecuada para hacerlo. Una forma segura que no me permita indagar en los recuerdos que se ha esforzado tanto por velar. Es su tortura personal y no quiere a nadie como testigo.

Al comenzar a subir las escaleras de mi edificio, Duo comienza a tararear una canción desconocida para mí. Parece que ha hecho una pausa en su auto flagelo y luce tranquilo, como si no tuviera nada en mente más que avanzar escalón tras escalón. Creo que es el momento propicio para preguntar. Siempre sus reacciones dicen más que sus palabras.

—¿Por qué me buscaste?

Se detiene abruptamente. Luce ofendido por la idea.

—¿Quién dijo que te busqué? —replica, claramente a la defensiva.

Su respuesta no me sorprende, pues aunque pretende que no es intencional el que aparezca, lo hace de una forma bastante infantil. Supongo que hasta esa le parece una buena defensa, y debo reconocer que realmente lo es: nunca soy capaz de obligarlo a ahondar más en un tema cuando me responde de ese modo; aún así esta vez intento no rendirme de inmediato y digo:

—Lo noté cuando ingresaste al sistema de preventer.

Por un momento pienso que no va a responder a mi afirmación, pero finalmente lo hace con otra evasiva.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Asiento con los dientes apretados fuertemente y no replico nada mientras termino de subir las escaleras. Él también lo hace, pero con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios. Seguro encuentra muy entretenido el ser tan irritante.

—Me agradaba más tu anterior casa en Italia —comenta, nada más entrar a mi departamento—. Era grande y tenía piscina. ¿Por qué este año terminaste en un cuartito como éste?

Su pregunta tampoco me sorprende, pero no puedo responder con la verdad. Luego de nuestro encuentro la primera vez, en las dos ocasiones posteriores Duo se ha marchado siempre sin que me percatara de ello, precisamente ayudado por los espaciosos lugares en los que me encontraba establecido. En esta ocasión, decidí que no le daría opción a esfumarse de la nada: con una habitación de un solo ambiente que incluía cama, living y una cocina, estaría obligado a estar siempre en mi campo de visión a menos que entrara al pequeño cuarto de baño. Los riesgos eran mínimos.

—Tiene una buena vista —respondo, acercándome a la puerta para recoger la mochila que dejó tirada en el piso. La cuelgo en el perchero mientras escucho un sonido de burla a mis espaldas.

—Siempre tan ordenado —se mofa, sin reparar en el doble sentido de mis palabras—. ¿Ya rompí tu equilibrio con la mochila en el suelo?

No espera respuesta y se mueve hasta abrir el enorme ventanal para salir hacia el balcón. Me quedo observando su figura a contra luz gracias a los focos de la calle. A simple vista no ha cambiado mucho en un año: sigue de la misma estatura, viste las mismas ropas negras con alzacuello blanco y aún lleva esa larga trenza de pelo castaño que le da cierto aspecto de adolescente inofensivo, lo que suele resultar una impresión equivocada, pues Duo contiene una violencia interior que a veces no logra contener y puede resultar bastante peligrosa.

—Pasé por una plaza que se ve desde aquí —me dice, volviendo a ingresar a la sala—. Parecía un lugar importante porque había mucha gente. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

—Es la Plaza de Armas —respondo. Él continúa mirándome, expresando con su silencio que desea una explicación más detallada—. Es el principal espacio público del centro de esta ciudad.

Su expresión, hasta entonces tensa, se relaja notablemente.

—¿Y hay algo bueno para ver allí?

—Lugares históricos. Alrededor se encuentran los edificios de Museo, la Catedral, Central de correos y el...

—Pareces una enciclopedia turística —me interrumpe con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca a sentarse junto a mí en el sillón.

—Tengo varios meses acá —digo por toda explicación. Su presencia a mi lado me tortura de una forma que a veces no comprendo. "¿Qué es lo que necesito de Duo?" me pregunto con frecuencia y siempre la respuesta sigue siendo la misma: todo de él.

—Lo sé —contesta, en medio de un gran bostezo—. Creo que luego me pasaré a conocer la catedral. Me gustan las iglesias.

—Y los ropajes de sacerdote —agrego, sin demasiada intención por conseguir una verdadera respuesta. Siempre me he preguntado por qué se viste así.

Él me dirige una mirada ladeada. Sus ojos chispean con diversión.

—¿Tienes curiosidad, Heero?

Le dejo ganar y asiento levemente. Su sonrisa se amplía y no dice nada más. En realidad, estoy seguro que disfruta guardándose todos sus secretos para él.

Como es habitual durante sus visitas, nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo. Duo está con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo y la mirada fija en el techo, como si estuviese meditando algo. Luego baja la vista para recorrer la habitación con poco interés.

—¿Qué es eso?

Creí que nunca iba a verlo, pienso, observando cómo se pone de pie de un salto hasta llegar junto al solitario televisor de la sala. Justo ahí se encuentra una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—¿Es para mí? —me pregunta, con burla. Yo sólo continúo mirándolo—. ¿De quién es? —insiste.

—De nadie.

—¿Cómo?

Me mira esperando una explicación.

—Me lo dieron en una tienda —le explico.

—¿Ganaste un concurso o algo así?

Asiento nuevamente. Es increíblemente fácil mentirle a la gente cuando ellos mismo te proponen la excusa que están dispuestos a creer.

—Siempre con tus ganas de figurar —responde, volviendo su mirada al regalo—. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Hazlo —le permito, bastante seguro de que va a entusiasmarse con la videoconsola de última generación.

—Oh, oh. ¿Una Sega X-487? ¡Pero si este modelo ni siquiera ha salido al mercado! —exclama, sacando todos los cables del interior. Entonces se topa con todos los juegos y los sostiene para mostrármelos—Todo esto es inédito —me explica, impaciente, agitándolos en mi dirección—. Recién saldrán a la venta en dos meses más. ¿Cómo diablos los conseguiste?

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Era un concurso promocional? ¿Y para qué te inscribiste?

—Era automático por el número de boleta.

—¿Y qué compraste tú? —me pregunta, interesado.

—Una portátil.

Sus ojos siguen la dirección indicada por mi mano y se topan con la computadora que está sobre la mesa.

—Demonios —masculla—. También quiero ese modelo.

La observa con añoranza y luego a mí.

—Eres un bastardo adinerado —acusa, sin disimular su resentimiento.

—Tú también podrías haber guardado algo de dinero.

Él se encoge de hombros mientras me da la espalda para instalar la videoconsola en el televisor.

—No lo necesitaba —me responde, dejándome claro que sabe a qué me refería. Al final de la guerra, Duo contaba con varios millones de dólares en sus cuentas personales para solventar los gastos de la batalla. Cuando todo acabó, donó hasta el último peso a orfanatos mantenidos por iglesias. No hay que ser muy brillante para hacer la relación entre ese hecho y sus ropajes de sacerdote, pero aún así sigo preguntándome qué le ocurrió en el pasado para marcarlo de esa forma—. Ni lo necesito ahora —agrega luego—. Puedo hacer cualquier trabajo.

Creo que ni él es consciente de lo extraño que es su carencia de dinero, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que anda pendiente de estos avances tecnológicos. Es contradictorio, como casi todo en su personalidad.

—El Mortal Kombat: Colony of Space, debe ser lo máximo —dice sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sillón y me tiende el otro control mientras la presentación del juego comienza—. Intenta ganarme

Recibo el control, no movido por su tono de desafío, sino porque no hay nada mejor que hacer. En un principio queda en evidencia lo ineficiente que soy en esto debido a la falta de práctica y él comienza a aburrirse.

—Dame pelea—me exige, simulando un gran bostezo—Es más fácil que pilotear un gundam, te lo aseguro.

Aunque lo intento, continúa siéndome difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero me bastan un par de explicaciones de una combinación de botones con las que se crean unos movimientos llamados "fatality" para comenzar a ganarle una y otra vez.

—¡Te los enseñé, pero no para que me los hagas a mí! —protesta de improviso, luego de la tercera vez que le gano usando esos movimientos. Su tono es infantil, pero por su expresión puedo notar que está plenamente consciente de lo irracional que es su reclamo. Le gané una vez más y decidió que quería cambiar de juego, pero aunque esta vez se rehusó a enseñarme alguna técnica, también le gané en las carreras de automóviles. En ese momento no reclamó nada, pero cuando estábamos en un empate, una patada que no vi venir me voló el control de las manos, instante en el cual él aprovechó para tomar ventaja y ganar.

—¡Sí, te he ganado! ¡Nadie puede vencer al gran Duo Maxwell en los videojuegos!

Suelto un bufido de incredulidad ante eso. Es un mal perdedor, especialmente cuando está compitiendo conmigo.

—De todos modos, te felicito —me dice de forma descarada. No puedo evitar pensar que es demasiado bueno en pretender que pasó lo que más le conviene—: te esforzaste bastante bien, aunque claramente no sospechabas que te estaba dejando ganar para que no te sintieras mal. Tampoco eres tan malo…

—Talento natural —le respondo, sólo porque sé que se va a empelotar con mi respuesta.

—¡Claro! Había olvidado que tú eres un súper hombre perfecto en todo y yo soy un pobre mortal. Discúlpame por ser normal. ¿Te molesta tanta ordinariez? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Me limito a tomar su control del suelo y se lo extiendo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta, recibiéndolo dubitativamente.

—Gáname como se debe. Eso quiero.

Duo suelta un largo gruñido.

—¡Te gané como se debe! —reclama.

No me molesto en contradecirlo.

—Entonces hazlo otra vez.

El sonido airado que escapa de su boca esta vez es algo más largo.

—Eres un hijo de puta irritante —masculla luego— Ya vas a ver, ahora no pienso dejarte ganar para no herir tus sentimientos.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír y de refilón puedo notar como su expresión se endurece de pronto al percatarse de ello. ¿Qué le pasa?, me pregunto, ¿acaso mi felicidad le molesta? Dejo el control a mi lado y estiro una mano para apoyarla en su mejilla, no de una forma suave, sino obligándolo a mirar directo a mi rostro. Estoy seguro de que planeaba decir algo, pero toda idea se borra de mi mente al ver esos ojos violetas tan grandes y expresivos que me cuestionan tan intensamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que nos miremos hasta el amanecer?

Su tono violento no es suficiente para disimular la incomodidad escondida detrás de sus palabras. Me inclino, acercándome a su rostro, pero cuando mi boca está a punto de dar con la suya, él voltea la cabeza para evitarlo. Me quedo una fracción de segundo inmóvil, disfrutando el suave cosquilleo de la piel de su mejilla contra mis labios. Enseguida me muevo hacia un lado para encontrar su boca y esta vez Duo no me esquiva. El beso es profundo, pero no dura más de seis segundos. Cuando nos separamos, él se queda observándome de forma inexpresiva. Luego vuelve su atención al juego como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Juguemos a tres. El que gana dos, será el indiscutible ganador.

Creo que jamás podré acostumbrarme a esta sensación de incredulidad que me embarga siempre al ver cómo es capaz de ignorar la realidad de esta forma tan cínica. Nuevamente vuelvo a pensar que Duo huye de todo, de la guerra, de sus recuerdos, incluso de algo en apariencia inofensivo como es la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—Duo…

—No, no pienso dejarte ganar. Esfuérzate.

Cierro los ojos un par de segundos porque en su tono hay algo más que una simple declaración de guerra en un videojuego. Es la evidencia de que se está resistiendo y mantiene una batalla contra mí, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué estamos luchando el uno contra el otro? ¿Cuál es el punto?

Nuestro duelo comienza al mismo tiempo en que inicia mi carrera mental por averiguar por qué hay esta tensión entre él y yo. Es algo más que deseo físico, hablo de una rivalidad emocional, como si él estuviese intentando quebrarme o… no, ahora que lo pienso bien, soy yo quien ha estado intentando arrastrarlo a algo.

—¡Gané! Ahora comeré unas ricas hamburguesas como premio. Tú que perdiste tendrás que soportar el hambre.

Mientras camina hasta la cocina, yo froto mi puño derecho con mi otra mano. Ganarle en el primer intento no le hizo feliz, pero que le dejara empatar conmigo no fue suficiente para tranquilizar su ego. En el tercer enfrentamiento volvió a patearme el control de las manos y eso bastó para que se declarara el absoluto vencedor. Duo no aprende, pero comienzo a cuestionarme por qué realmente le fastidia tanto perder contra mí. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que siempre esté tildándome de súper hombre?

—A ver, a ver… ¿dónde están esas hamburguesas?

Tomo la portátil, la apoyo sobre el mesón de la cocina y tomo asiento para ocuparla en tanto él se pone a freír.

—¿Por qué diablos siempre tienes hamburguesas? —le escucho preguntar— ¿Acaso es lo único que sabes comer?

—¿Te estás quejando?

—No, para nada. Es la comida preferida de todo buen norteamericano. Un japonés como tú nunca podría comprenderlo.

—Hmf —murmuro. Duo sabe que él es la razón por la que las compro cada año en esta fecha. No es necesario darle más explicaciones, después de todo es él quien ignora todas las verduras y los otros alimentos que contiene la nevera. Siempre cocina lo mismo, hamburguesas con queso.

—¿Ya empezamos con los soniditos, Heero? Te cansas demasiado pronto de hablar.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti —comento, tecleando para iniciar el sistema otra vez, pero de improviso Duo está a mi lado y cierra la tapa. Por poco alcancé a sacar las manos.

—¿Quieres decirme algo? —pregunta de forma amenazante, acercando su rostro al mío— ¿No? —insiste, ante mi silencio— Bien, entonces no empieces a insinuar cosas como los cobardes.

Por fin retira las manos de mi computadora y me da la espalda. Sonrío entonces porque el hecho de que sea él quien me hable de cobardía es toda una ironía.

—Sonreír también es una insinuación, Heero.

Levanto la mirada para observarlo, pero él agrega queso a las hamburguesas como si jamás hubiese dicho eso. ¿Qué quiso decir?

—Aquí tienes —dice luego, dejándome un plato sobre la portátil aún cerrada. Yo no quito mi mirada de sus ojos y Duo me la sostiene por largos momentos hasta que levanta una mano para acariciarse la nuca. No es un gesto de incomodidad, sino uno que más bien evidencia cierto cansancio. ¿Será que tuvo que hacer un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí o será por algo más?

—Creí escucharte decir que el _perdedor _ no comería.

—Me diste lástima, Heero. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Se sienta frente a mí y comemos en silencio por un espacio de diez minutos. Cuando termina de comer su tercera hamburguesa, por fin me habla:

—¿Sigues asistiendo a la universidad?

—Sí —respondo, intentando que la sorpresa que esa pregunta me produjo no sea demasiado evidente. ¿Cómo supo que estoy estudiando? No recuerdo habérselo dicho en ninguna de sus visitas.

—¿Cuánto te falta para terminar?

—Un mes.

—Hmmm. ¿Y qué harás luego? —interroga.

—Trabajar en ello.

Su ceño se frunce profundamente.

—Qué aburrido, Heero. Trabajar en un mismo lugar por un montón de tiempo…

No replico nada. Sé que no podrá entenderlo aunque se lo explicara, pues Duo es de los que piensa que estar siempre en movimiento es la forma correcta de vivir.

—¿No crees que te matará el aburrimiento?

—No realmente.

Su ceño se frunce más.

—¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? —le pregunto, cruzándome de brazos.

—Uhh. Dar un viaje al baño. Estoy lleno —responde, poniéndose de pie.

Doy un bufido. ¿Acaso cree que esa fue una manera disimulada de evitar mi pregunta?

—¿Cuándo vas a parar? —le pregunto.

Él detuvo su caminar y se encoge de hombros, aún dándome la espalda.

—Nunca voy a parar. Lo sabes, Heero.

Pero se equivoca, realmente no lo sé, no puedo entender cómo Duo pretende vivir toda su vida sin establecerse en un lugar específico. ¿Acaso es tan grande el daño que le hizo la guerra?

No pude encontrar respuesta a mis dudas, pues aunque pretendía preguntarle, Duo jamás regresó. Se había escapado por la ventana del baño.

**Continuará…**


End file.
